


Рука в руке

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, James is alive, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Физический контакт сейчас был жизненной необходимостью</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука в руке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



Персиваль без какой-либо брезгливости наблюдал, как выносят безголовые тела из коридора бункера. Непременно возникнут гигантские проблемы с опознанием тел — и, конечно же, под шумок этим обязательно воспользуется какой-нибудь мегазлодей из тех, что Кингсмэн ловил пачками. И за этим злодеем непременно отправят Персиваля, потому что Гавейн и Кей в больнице, Бедивер приходит в себя после психологической атаки, Эггзи и Рокси будут честно праздновать свою первую победу, а у Персиваля, как всегда, не будет оправдания.

Ему даже виски не налили.

Вообще-то Персиваль не наблюдал за транспортировкой тел, он освобождал честных и добропорядочных пленных, которые сохранили свои головы, но сейчас он отдыхал и отсчитывал по секундам свои законные семь с половиной минут передышки. Слишком много истерик он уже выслушал. Кто-то кидался на него с объятиями, кто-то со слезами, кто-то пытался убить (эти Персивалю нравились больше всего). Честное слово, адекватно себя вела только шведская принцесса, и то это была заслуга Эггзи.

Хотелось курить. Персиваль не курил с Кембриджа, а сейчас это помогло бы продлить чёртовы семь с половиной минут, но увы.

Он вздохнул и разблокировал следующую дверь. Снова пожалел, что у них нет даже приблизительного списка жертв — было бы гораздо проще, знай он, кто за очередной дверью. 

Из камеры раздался короткий вымученный смешок, и Персиваля тут же оглушило тихими, в общем-то, словами:

— Эй, мистер Ви, это снова вы? Или прислали мне вашу длинноногую красотку? Мне нравится, что вы с таким усердием пытаетесь обеспечить мне хорошую компанию, но я, к сожалению, занят.

Персиваль, идеально контролирующий себя всегда, когда это было нужно, пошатнулся и опёрся плечом о косяк двери.

Джеймс — Джеймс, мать его! — рассматривал вырвиглазный галстук, явно не принадлежавший ему, но очень похожий на те, которые Персиваль разбирал после того… после того, как…

— Вы решили, что мне не нужны и остальные мои ногти? Не стесняйтесь, можете забрать сразу ноги — мне нравятся протезы вашей… — Джеймс повернулся. — Помощницы.

Галстук выскользнул из его рук.

— Вы опять пытаетесь воздействовать на меня вашими химикатами? — медленно спросил Джеймс. — Вот это — действительно жестокая пытка, мистер Ви, а не эти ваши…

Персиваль сделал несколько невероятно долгих шагов вперёд, а затем прижал Джеймса к себе, стиснул так крепко, что самому стало больно. И мельком подумал, что так можно будет простоять целую вечность.

Лишь бы этот миг не кончался.

— Перси, — Джеймс несмело коснулся рукой его плеча, мягко провёл вниз, — настоящий…

Он сильно похудел, очень сильно. Под тонкой тканью совсем не кингсмэн-пиджака отчётливо ощущались выступающие рёбра. И пахло от Джеймса не привычным терпким одеколоном, в котором Персивалю вечно чудились пачули и корица, а чем-то резким, химическим. Но это — это — точно был Джеймс.

— Семь чёртовых месяцев, — Персиваль провёл ладонью по спине Джеймса, забрался под пиджак, скользнул под рубашку. Физический контакт сейчас был жизненной необходимостью.

Джеймс отстранился — сразу пропало то странное тепло, которое он дарил, — затем нашарил руку Персиваля, крепко сжал и улыбнулся со своей привычной яркостью, словно и не было этих семи месяцев, в течение которых Персиваль медленно убивал сам себя.

— Я уже думал, что вы меня бросили, — без налёта серьёзности сказал Джеймс. Персиваль сжал кулаки — жест контроля, в котором он не нуждался долгие годы, — и рвано вздохнул.

— Рокси стала новым Ланселотом. 

— О, — губы Джеймса растянулись в эту самую прекрасную “о”, и Персиваль ощутил непередаваемое желание поцеловать его. Несколько раз. Можно несколько десятков раз.

Джеймс молчал, только его пальцы постукивали по ладони Персиваля, а когда он, очевидно, осознал, что делает — принялся медленно поглаживать, щекотать костяшки в незатейливой и привычной ласке.

А затем Джеймс улыбнулся. Потянулся к лицу Персиваля и отточенным жестом поправил его очки, которые, между прочим, и так сидели идеально.

— Это наша девочка, — с нежностью произнёс он. — Я горжусь ею.

— В том доме, в горах, нашли твою кровь, три с половиной литра или даже больше, я не помню. Мы были уверены, что твоё… что тебя скинули в ущелье, я лично возглавил поисковую группу, но…

— Замолчи, — Джеймс накрыл ладонью его губы. От жаркой и сухой текстуры его кожи Персиваля пробрало короткой дрожью. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты оправдывался, Перси. Ты пришёл, это главное.

Персиваль перехватил его запястье, отнял от своих губ и тут же прикоснулся ими к тыльной стороне ладони, пытаясь через короткий не-настоящий-поцелуй показать, что сейчас чувствует.

И замер. На руке Джеймса не было ногтей.

Персиваль медленно отстранился, а Джеймс, будто бы всё шло так, как нужно, невозмутимо одёрнул свой пиджак, с тоской посмотрел в сторону брошенного галстука и махнул рукой.

— Пошли отсюда? Мне надоела эта камера, неужели у злодеев нет ничего поприличнее? Меня, например, могли запереть в пентхаусе.

— Не додумались, — меланхолично сказал Персиваль. Постучал по активатору очков. — Мерлин, у меня новости.

— Если у вас нет ещё одного мира, который нужно спасти, то это не новости, — отозвался Мерлин.

— Я, конечно, не мир, — звучно произнёс Джеймс, — но, думаю, спасти меня тоже не мешает.

Три. Три с половиной. Четыре. Девять секунд Мерлин молчал, и это была его самая долгая задержка на памяти Персиваля.

— Ланселот, — с усталым вздохом “поздоровался” Мерлин. — Предлагаю ввести правило, по которому агентов, которые ходят без очков, будут убивать свои же. Принято единогласно.

— Я поддерживаю, — тут же отозвался Персиваль, — и предлагаю ввести ещё более строгую меру наказания.

— Эй, не смей информировать Мерлина о нашей личной жизни! — притворно возмутился Джеймс и попытался стянуть с Персиваля очки. Попытался — потому что Персиваль резко сделал шаг назад и перехватил его руку в воздухе.

Джеймс замер. Жилка на его виске дрогнула. Выражение лица не изменилось, но Персиваль и не нуждался в настолько примитивном проявлении себя. Он понял всё и так.

— Мерлин, — Персиваль поправил очки свободной рукой, — можно мне временную увольнительную?

— Ненавижу вас всех, — ласково ответил Мерлин, — через полчаса у нас вылет. Тебе достаточно?

— Вполне, — кивнул Персиваль, рефлекторно поглаживая внешнюю сторону ладони Джеймса большим пальцем, — мы разберёмся.

— И захватите Эггзи, — в динамиках что-то зашуршало, — а то он, кажется, собрался жить в этом бункере.

Связь вырубилась. Персиваль позволил руке Джеймса выскользнуть из своей и откашлялся.

— А сейчас я познакомлю тебя с кингсмэном, который спас мир.

— На этот раз, — ехидно поправил Джеймс. Кажется, к нему вернулась привычная — до боли — безбашенность. 

Персиваль коротко кивнул.

— На этот раз.

Джеймс двинулся к выходу, но замер на пороге камеры. Выдохнул. Обернулся и посмотрел на Персиваля — не жалобно, но как-то очень близко к этому. 

Персиваль улыбнулся ему — так искренне, как только мог. Снова переплёл их пальцы. Внимательно посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза.

Он не сможет работать в поле, подумал Персиваль, и рядом с холодной логичностью на сердце опустилось болезненное и жуткое сожаление. Видимо, Джеймс уловил остатки этого сожаления, потому что он улыбнулся — совсем как раньше — и сказал:

— Эй, Перси. Не грусти. Хочешь, взорвём здесь что-нибудь?

Хочу, Джеймс. Всё. До последней железной балки.

— Ты собирался меня с кем-то познакомить, — продолжил Джеймс, поднимая голову вверх. Персиваль так и не понял, действительно ли Джеймс хочет этого, или это просто очень удачная смена темы.

Через несколько минут Джеймс выпустил его руку, но Персиваль всё ещё чувствовал лёгкие следы от впившихся в ладонь подушечек пальцев.

Эггзи нашёлся у самого выхода из бункера, копающийся в очередном механизме. Насколько Персиваль знал, Эггзи сам вызвался помогать с обезвреживанием комплексов ПВО, которых здесь оказалось до кучи, но сейчас ему, пожалуй, хватит. Эггзи находился здесь уже больше суток, он пережил несколько тяжёлых потрясений и, в конце концов, спас мир. 

А ещё идея отправить Эггзи в самолёт была хороша тем, что рядом с ним совершенно безболезненно можно посадить Джеймса.

— Джеймс, это Эггзи, — Персиваль приветственно кивнул Эггзи, тот вяло взмахнул рукой и встал, а вот Джеймс прищурился, отчего между его бровей залегла морщинка (Персивалю тут же захотелось разгладить её пальцами), а затем он почти задрожал от любопытства — Персиваль явственно почувствовал это.

— У меня хорошая память, — тем-самым-тоном, который так не любил Артур и который так обожал Персиваль, сказал Джеймс. И совершенно бесцеремонно спросил: — Ты ведь сын Ли, верно?

Эггзи подавился невысказанным вопросом и кивнул. На мгновение Персиваль подумал, что сейчас Джеймс зааплодирует сам себе.

— Эггзи, это Джеймс. Предыдущий Ланселот.

— Ого, — Эггзи пожал руку Джеймса, явно скользнул взглядом по поджившей коже на месте ногтей, но ничего не сказал. — Я думал, вы погибли. 

— Я тоже так думал, — Джеймс ужасно заразительно улыбнулся, и Эггзи ответил усталой полуулыбкой. Персиваль его вполне понимал, сопротивляться Джеймсу было решительно невозможно.

— Джеймс, — Персиваль осторожно придержал его за рукав, — ты сейчас познакомился с нашим новым Галахадом.

Оба — и Джеймс, и Эггзи — совершенно одинаково дёрнулись, но если Эггзи вскинул подбородок и попытался держать лицо, то Джеймс выдохнул и инстинктивно сдавил руку Персиваля. 

Персиваль, не думая, успокаивающе коснулся его плеча, и снова поймал взгляд Эггзи, в котором не было ни любопытства, ни удивления.

— Оставь ракеты, — ровно приказал он, — пора домой, Галахад.

К чести Эггзи, тот и не подумал спорить или доказывать, что у него ещё есть силы. Он только оправил пиджак (вызвав в мозгу Персиваля ещё одну волну ассоциаций), а потом, немного хромая, отправился в сторону взлётной полосы.

— Кажется, я очень многое пропустил.

— Определённо многое, — подтвердил Персиваль. Он повернулся к Джеймсу и тут же поймал его хитрый взгляд. — Что?

Вместо ответа Джеймс поцеловал его. Его губы были такими же сухими, как и его кожа, Джеймс постоянно пользовался всякими кремами от обветривания, а здесь таких, вероятно, не нашлось, но это было неважно, совершенно неважно, потому что это был _Джеймс_ , и целовать его губы — обветренные или разбитые, плевать — было так же естественно, как дышать.

— Не опережай меня в моих желаниях, — удалось выдохнуть Персивалю сразу после того, как он отстранился.

— Пф, — Джеймс очень громко фыркнул, — в твоих желаниях было уничтожить весь этот бункер до того, как это сделал мальчик Ли.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мою смертоносность, — Джеймс молча вскинул брови, и Персиваль напоказ отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Немного преувеличиваешь.

— Ничего, для нас будет следующая вечеринка.

— Я хотел пригласительный именно на эту.

Джеймс притянул его к себе, опустив руку на затылок, поцеловал, немного грубо сжимая волосы Персиваля, а потом, прервав поцелуй, скользнул ниже, массируя чувствительное местечко между позвонками — и один бог знает, как он умудрялся продавливать ткань пиджака.

— Я уже отомщён, — непривычно ласково сказал Джеймс.

Персиваль взглянул ему в глаза и подавил глубокий вздох, а вот улыбку подавить не удалось. Ничто не изменит Джеймса, ни служба в Кингсмэн, ни месяцы плена. И если бы Персиваль мог, он бы официально приказал Джеймсу никогда не меняться.

И Джеймс, естественно, послушался бы.


End file.
